VFK Valentine Micro Quest - Mystery (2012)
Description Welcome to The VFK Valentine Micro Quest - Mystery!! Nothing is sweeter, even at Valentine's Day, than sugar, and this final Micro Quest is a Mystery involving everyone's favorite horsey, Mr. Ned at the Livery Stable! Mr. Ned has just opened a surprise Valentine's gift, and we've just opened a new Mystery! On our Mystery Quest today, let's see if we can help Mr. Ned discover the sender of the mysterious Valentine's gift! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Bubbling Hearts - Purple! Prizes Questions 1. It's that time of year again, time to wish all your friends a very special Happy Valentine's Day! Let's start by calling on that sweet little horsey, Mr. Ned! "Good morning!" Mr. Ned greets you, "Thank you for the box of Chocolate Covered Sugar Cubes! They're just what a poor little horsey needed on Valentine's day!" "I'm glad you like them," you reply "but I didn't send them!" Mr. Ned tells you he received a big red box tied with a red ribbon, with a note on the box that said: "To a Very Special Valentine!" "If you didn't send them," Mr. Ned asked in a puzzled horsey tone, "then who did?" Where do you think you could most likely find a horsey treat like sugar cubes? * Icetastic store in Icetastic * Western Mercantile in Western Age * Inland Ocean Shop in Splashtastic * Galactic Trading Post in Space 2. Who would sell Chocolate Covered Sugar Cubes is the question at hand? You might find chocolate at the Gift Shop and you might find Sugar Cubes at Mr. Smiths but where could you get both?... Let's start asking questions at the Mercantile in Western Age. Say: "Mr. Smith, do you have any chocolate covered sugar?" 3. "Chocolate covered Sugar, you say?" Mr. Smith asks "Can't say that I do, but I did just get a new shipment of sugar cubes in, been selling like hot cakes too." Ah ha! Maybe if you can discover who is buying the plain sugar cubes it might lead you to the chocolated covered culprit! You ask Mr. Smith if he can tell you who he has sold the sugar cubes too. "Well, her name escapes me, but I'd say I've sold the most to this girl wearing a tropical looking dress." Your first clue! ...But where would you wear a tropical dress in the middle of February? * Icetastic * Tiki Tropics * Medieval Age * Victorian Age 4. Of course! The Tiki Tropics are nice and warm even in February, but... Miss Ines and Miss Leila both wear tropcial dresses! Who could it be? The only way to find out is to start asking questions, so head on over to the Tiki Tropics to talk to Miss Leila! When you arrive you notice a large box of sugar cubes on the counter and say: "That's a nice box of sugar cubes!" 5. "Yes, yes it is, and they are delicious in juices! You should try some!" Miss Leila hands you a cup of juice with two sugar cubes. Hmm, maybe Miss Leila didn't buy them for Mr. Ned after all. As you sip your juice through a tropical looking straw you ask "Do you only use these for juices?" "Oh yes, and I always buy lots, you should get some too, they are so good in juice, in fact, Miss Solaria just asked me to get two boxes for her!" Why did miss Lelia buy the sugar cubes? * To decorate the counter * For people to snack on at the juice bar * To add to the juices * To give to Mr. Ned 6. "Miss Solaria?!" you ask surprised, "Did she say why she needed them?" Miss Leila shakes her head "No" to your question. What would Miss Solaria be doing with a box of sugar cubes? She doesn't serve juice! Could Miss Solaria be the one who sent the chocolate covered sugar cubes to Mr. Ned? You thank Miss Leila for the juice, because you've got to get going to the Galactic Trading Post and do some investigating! You casually walk up to the counter and ask Miss Solaria: "Do you sell sugar in space?" 7. "Sell it? Oh no! I had the most wonderful idea just the other day, Miss Claira gave it to me, and I am so excited, I am going to set out a box of sugar cubes for the Space Pirates to snack on, it's going to be such a great energy snack!" Miss Solaria offers you a sugarcube as she sets the box on the counter, and you gladly accept it, you're going to need all your energy to solve this mystery! What idea did Miss Claira give Miss Solaria? * A new idea for an outfit * An idea for a new energy snack for the Space Pirates * An idea for a new shop display * A new idea for a sale 8. "Miss Claira gave you the idea?" you ask before popping the sugar cube in your mouth, "Oh yes, she wanted a box of sugar cubes, and that's when I thought of it! Miss Lelia gets them, I got one for myself and one for Miss Claira!" You think for a moment going over your evidence so far... and all the evidence points to..."Miss Claira!!" you exclaim outloud. Of course it was, Miss Claira! She bought a box of sugar cubes and she is always bringing Mr. Ned special treats...and she is right next door to the Gift Shoppe, which has LOTS of chocolate! But there is only one way to find out for sure, go over to Autumn Imports and ask Miss Claira: "Do you have a recipe for Chocolate Covered Sugar Cubes?" 9. Miss Claira laughs as she replies, "I see you have solved another mystery! And yes, I have a great recipe for Chocolate Covered Sugar Cubes! You see, after Mr. Ned sent me those secret admirer gifts last year, I wanted to get him a surprise this Valentine's Day... and we all know how much he loves sugar cubes. So, I got out my grandmother's recipe and made up a batch to send him!" Where did Miss Claira get her recipe? * From Miss Solaria * From her Mother * From her Grandmother * From Mr. Ned 10. Miss Claira pulls a box out from under the counter and opens it, "Care for a Chocolate Covered Sugar Cube? I made extra!" she says smiling a bit mischievously, you smile too as you thank her and say: "Ma'am you're so sweet!" Answers 1. Western Mercantile in Western Age 2. Go to the Western Mercantile Shop and say: "Mr. Smith, do you have any chocolate covered sugar?" 3. Tiki Tropics 4. Go to the Tiki Tropics and say: "That's a nice box of sugar cubes!" 5. To add to the juices 6. Go to the Galactic Trading Post and say: "Do you sell sugar in space?" 7. An idea for a new energy snack for the Space Pirates 8. Go over to Autumn Imports and ask Miss Claira: "Do you have a recipe for Chocolate Covered Sugar Cubes?" 9. From her Grandmother 10. Stay in Autumn Imports and say: "Ma'am you're so sweet!" Category:Quests Category:Micro Quests